In Your Room
by SophiaAnne
Summary: AU, OOC - Set early in Eclipse. What's a vampire to do when he wakes up in a human body? Edward's about to find out.


Summer of Smut Contest

Title: In Your Room

Pen name: Sophia Anne

Smut Category: Vamp Smut, B/E Smut

Rating: M

Summary: AU - Set early in Eclipse. AU, OOC. What's a vampire to do when he wakes up in a human body? Edward's about to find out.

A/N: This one's pretty much a PWP with no redeeming plot. The characters are Stephanie Meyer's, I'm just playing with them. The title and lyrics are Depeche Mode's.

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_I'm hanging on your words_

_Living on your breath_

_Feeling with your skin_

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

The phone rang beside his head and Edward opened his eyes, reaching out to silence the shrill noise.

His hand touched the phone just as a couple of crucial facts registered.

He was lying in Bella's bed. Alone. And the hand reaching out for the phone wasn't his.

The phone kept ringing and he watched the hand, small fingers tipped with the purple polish he'd watched Alice paint on Bella two night ago, curve around the hard plastic and lift.

The display read "Alice." He answered.

"Edward? Is that you?" Alice's voice rang through the phone, an undercurrent of nervousness apparent. That did not bode well. Alice, self-assured and all-knowing Alice, was rarely nervous.

"Yes, yes, Alice, it's me. Edward." He could hear the voice, Bella's lovely alto, echoing in his ears. In her ears. "Alice, I, I think something's wrong."

She sighed into the phone. "At least you're there. We were worried where you might have gone to."

The question that should have been his first hit him hard and he gripped the phone harder. "Alice, where's Bella?"

"She's here. She's . . . well, she's you right now. That's how we knew something was wrong – Jasper felt your . . . that is, her confusion first thing."

"Is she okay?" He sat up, the covers falling away and he glanced down, feeling a blush across his cheeks. He was wearing one of her strappy little tanktops and a pair of blue cotton boy-shorts, the ones that always led to him needing to take a moment outside to cool off when she wore them. He put his hand against his cheek, surprised by the heat there.

Alice was surprisingly chipper. "She's fine. A little freaked at the moment, but Jasper's keeping her calm, and Carlisle's checking her over." She paused for a moment, whispering something that he strained but could barely make out and he suddenly missed the virtues of vampire hearing. "Edward, when was the last time you went hunting?"

He dropped his head into his hand, running his fingers absently through her long silky hair. He loved her hair, it was always so soft and smelled so-

Alice's throat cleared and he snapped out of his fascination with her strands. "I'm sorry. I went last week. Jasper and Emmett were planning to go this weekend, so I was waiting to go with them."

"Okay. Well, I think Bella might be having a little more trouble with the whole control thing since it's been so long since you've eaten, so we're going to take her hunting."

"What?" Edward leapt out of the bed, only to find his foot tangled in the covers, leading to a very ungraceful landing on the floor with a whoomp. He scrambled after the phone that had slid from his hand as he rubbed his shin, cursing under his breath.

"Alice, Alice, no wait, I'm coming over there. You can't take her hunting," he panted as he raced for the drawers where he knew Bella kept shirts.

"Edward, I'm handing you off to Carlisle."

He pawed through the t-shirts and soft cotton tops, pulling out a royal blue peasant top out. He always loved the way she looked in this top, it made her skin glow, and the soft fabric always draped so gracefully over her bosoms. He glanced down at said bosoms, which appeared to be doing a bit of heaving, enticingly moving up and down beneath the thin stretch of the tank top barely holding them in place. He breathed again and watched them, entranced, and jumped nervously when Carlisle came on the phone.

"Edward? Son, listen to me. We need you to stay put for right now. In fact, it would be best if you just go about the day as usual – go to school, go to Bella's classes, don't raise any suspicions. Just keep the phone with you at all times."

"Carlisle, no, I have to see her. She must be so frightened. She needs me. I'm coming over."

"Edward, no, you can't."

Edward growled, then grimaced as he realized the sound came out more like an angry kitten than an enraged vampire. He resisted the urge to stamp his foot. "Why not?"

"Because although she's Bella, she doesn't have the control built up that you do. She's almost like a newborn, Edward, and we can't be sure if her smell, well, your smell at the moment will be the same near irresistible lure to her that she is to you. We can't chance that."

Edward slumped against the dresser, defeated, as he acknowledged the truth of Carlisle's reasoning. "All right then. I'll stay here. But you have to keep me updated on how she is. And what we're going to do about this. What is going on, Carlisle?"

"I don't know, Edward." Edward could hear the seriousness in his tone. "I've never seen anything quite like this before, but we're researching it. Some kind of energy transfer would be my best guess. I need you to think carefully over what you did last night – you and Bella both. Was there anything . . . out of the ordinary? Or . . . new? Something you haven't done before?"

Edward felt his cheeks heat again at the implication. No wonder Bella was so upset by her constant blushing. "No, of course not," he replied indignantly. "I took Bella to Port Angeles to dinner, and to the book store she likes there." He glanced around the room, spotting the small stack of books Bella had purchased and the funky crystal that she'd gotten for her mother's birthday on the nightstand. "We bought a few things there, and then I brought her home. I didn't stay last night, I had a . . . uh, composition I was working on and she needed to sleep."

He had worked on the composition, but only after several rounds of self-stimulation to ease the tension. Bella had been beautiful last night, a lightness and carefree light in her eyes that he'd missed – it had taken some time for the haunted fears in her eyes that he might leave again to fade away. She'd teased him, playful and sweet, and he'd felt the burdens of the last few months begin to slip away as well.

He'd meant to stay the night with her. He'd given her an appropriate Charlie-barely-tolerated kiss on her front step and slipped up to her room to wait. And then . . . the way she'd kissed him when she'd come into her bedroom after, slipping her robe off her shoulders and revealing this tank top and tiny shorts had nearly been his undoing, leaving him to flee far earlier than usual. But he doubted that was relevant. It was hardly something new for him to be overwhelmed with lust for her.

Carlisle sighed. "We'll keep looking, Edward. Like I said, go about everything as normal. Don't raise any suspicions – you know Bella well enough that you should be able to mimic her interactions. We'll take good care of her, and I'll call as soon as we have word on anything."

"Can I speak to her at least?" Edward asked.

"Of course."

There was a pause.

"Edward?" It was his voice. Saying his name. He almost dropped the phone.

"Bella?" he replied, his voice sounding even higher than hers normally did.

She giggled, which sounded odd in his deeper voice. "It's like talking to myself," she said. "Are you okay?"

He stared into her mirror, looking at her flushed face and disheveled hair. "I'm fine, sweetheart. Although I may have bruised your shin. I fell out of bed."

She laughed again. "Happens all the time."

"How are you?" he asked.

She waited for a moment, as though composing her thoughts. "Edward, I can . . . I can hear people's thoughts." She gave a long sigh. "I don't know how you stand it – it's . . . it's overwhelming."

He gripped the edge of the dresser hard enough that he would have cracked it in his own body. As it was, the hand merely hurt from digging her fingers into the wood. "Tell them, Bella. They all know how to block me to some extent. They'll try."

"They are, Edward. They've all been wonderful." She lowered her voice a little. "Even Rosalie."

Edward bit his lip to keep from laughing. She seemed to have no idea Rosalie could hear her half-whisper.

"That's good. I would come but-"

"Carlisle says it's too dangerous – that apparently I might not be able to resist you. Guess some things don't change, do they?"

He could hear her attempt at humor, trying to put on a brave face, and longed to see her, hold her, reassure her that they would get through this. He took a deep breath.

"No, they don't. I couldn't resist you either. They'll take good care of you, Bella, and this will be over soon. We'll figure things out. And until then . . . you take good care of my body and I'll take good care of yours, alright?"

She made a little hum of approval in his own voice that almost sounded like a sexy growl. Did he really sound like that? He felt a flush sweep through her body quite unlike the embarrassment that had heated his cheeks before and glanced down to find the peaks of those delightful bosoms now peaked and tight under the taunt fabric.

"That sounds like an excellent idea, Edward," she replied, her voice dropping even lower, and he felt the tingle descend further, a tickle at the apex of her thighs that made him want to moan. He almost dropped the phone again.

"Alice says I have to go now. Will you call me at lunch?" Bella asked. "Oh, wait, it's the senior picnic today, isn't it? Oh, I'm going to have to miss it, and I told Angela that we'd sit with her and Ben."

She sounded so disappointed. One more human experience he was taking from her.

"Bella, I can go, and I can-" he glanced quickly around the room and spotted her camera, "and take pictures of everyone for you. Okay?"

"You would do that for me? Oh, thank you, Edward. I love you."

"I love you, too, sweet."

He clicked the button to end the conversation and dropped the phone onto the dresser.

"Bella, shower's empty. You're going to be late if you don't hurry." Charlie's voice boomed through the doorway as his feet hit the stairs.

Charlie. Right. Act normal. Be Bella. He glanced around the room for the bathrobe he knew she kept and slipped the fuzzy terrycloth around him, cinching the belt around her narrow waist before opening the door.

"Thanks, Dad," he called down the stairs, hurrying quickly into the bathroom.

He stared at the toilet, shower, and sink, and suddenly realized what the pressure in his lower stomach meant. He'd almost forgotten how toilets worked. Despite having them in all their households for appearances, he hadn't used one for years. And then it had been different.

He sighed, and shimmied the bathrobe from her shoulders, hanging it on the hook before walking over to the porcelain throne. He knew how this worked, he had been to medical school, so he gingerly sat on the edge of the seat and let nature take its course.

That business complete, he stepped over to the shower, twisting the knob and letting the shower spray start to warm. He slipped the underwear over her rounded hips and pulled the tank top over her head. The water remained cool, so he gathered the clothes from the floor, looking around for a hamper.

And then he saw her. Or himself. No, definitely her. He shook his head to clear his confusion as he stared mesmerized at her nude body reflected in the mirror.

She was perfect. He'd been inside people's heads for nearly a century, seen thoughts of beautiful women in all states of dishabille, had even watched a few movies of a more adult nature at the urging of his brothers eager to ease him towards exploration of the fairer sex. Well, mostly Emmett. And he couldn't deny that he'd imagined what Bella would look like naked on more than one occasion.

But those glimpses and bodies and fantasies hadn't prepared him for the sight in front of his eyes. His eyes were drawn to her breasts, on the smaller size but firm and high, each topped with a lush nipple like a cherry on top of a mound of creamy topping. He caught his breath, his hand moving as if on its own accord to touch one and he bit back a moan at the shock that zinged through him at the light touch, the way the nipple hardened and leapt into his questing fingertips. He raised the other hand, watching in the mirror as the purple tipped nails dragged across her other breast ever so lightly.

His knees buckled slightly and he leaned back, stumbling into the open shower and almost cracking his head against the tile wall before he caught himself on the shower curtain. He heard a ripping sound and grimaced as he realized he'd yanked half the shower curtain loose.

"Bella, you alright in there?"

Edward froze. "I'm fine. Really. I just tripped. May need a new shower curtain though."

He heard Charlie's answering chuckle. "Be careful – don't want to have to make a run to the ER this morning."

Edward slumped against the wall, letting the still coolish water wash over him. That's what he got for, for . . . molesting her this way. Without her knowledge, her consent – what kind of gentleman did that?

A very horny one. He reached for the shampoo, the strawberry smell that always floated around her wafting out. He inhaled deeply, then stopped, capping the bottle again. That wasn't helping.

He grabbed the bar of green soap and took a sniff. A harsher small, not hers, must be her father's. He let it flood his nostrils, trying to get himself under control as the shower finally started to heat, the warm water washing over his body and slowly relaxing him. Her shower lacked pressure, he noted absently. Perhaps he should get her one of those new shower heads, the type that detached, and then-

He groaned as he glanced down at her body again, the beautiful breasts still front and center in his view, the slight curve of her belly, the creamy thighs and cute little toes. He wiggled them. Alice had painted them purple too, he noted. He wanted to start with them, test how ticklish they were, work his way up the delicate skin of her legs, find out if she was ticklish behind her knees, if a caress in the crease of her thigh would make her tremble, if rolling those tight cherry nipples between his fingers would bring a moan, and most of all, what the wet, tight heat of her pussy would feel like gripping his fingers.

He leaned against the tile wall, trembling. He was in hell. Of all the torments, being stuck in this veritable playground of delights had to be the worst.

"Bella, I'm off to work. See you tonight."

Would that man not leave him alone? He cleared his throat. "Thanks, Dad. Have a good day."

The front door slammed and Edward righted himself, clinically and carefully going about the business of washing her body with the utmost care and respect, using a washcloth to clean any bit that seemed to even remotely tingle upon approach and using the lightest touch he could manage. He was still light-headed and nearly trembling with lust by the time he stepped out of the shower.

He dried quickly and wrapped the towel around him as he raced into her room, pulling open the drawer to her undergarments. He began to flip through them, cursing his sister under his breath. Why was she buying these things for Bella, he thought, as he held up yet another lacy confection that seemed to be a complicated set of string and small bits of material that would barely cover anything.

He sucked in a breath as he stared at the thing in his hand. After his earlier view, he'd arrived at the conclusion that ever covering her up was a crime, but he could see the allure perhaps of this, an almost peek-a-boo type tease covering the best parts, urging an unveiling. Perhaps he could just see what it looked like on . . .

He jumped as the phone atop the dresser trilled and dropped the panties as if they were hot coals, snatching up the phone as he secured the towel more firmly around him.

"Hello?"

"Bella? Hey, it's Angela. Are we still on to meet before first so I can get the notes from yesterday?"

Notes? What notes?

"Oh, hi, Ang." He congratulated himself on remembering the nickname Bella often used for her friend. "Sure, I'll be happy to bring you the notes."

"Thank you, you're a real life saver. My mom had to reschedule my eye appointment for first period, otherwise I would never have missed Mrs. Harper's class – especially this close to exams. She's so crazy about throwing those pop quizzes. Can you believe we only have a few more weeks of class left?"

Harper. English. Bella kept a red notebook for English. He scrambled across to her bookbag and found the red binder and pulled it out. Inside he found a set of notes labeled with Angela's name on it.

"No problem, I have them right here," he said.

"By the way, how did your date with Edward go last night?" Angela's voice was teasing.

He swallowed. Occasionally he'd gotten bits and pieces of secondhand thoughts from Angela, things Bella had said about him, but it was usually fairly innocuous. What should he say here?

"It was fun. We went to Port Angeles, out to dinner, and then to the book store."

Angela sighed. "Isn't it nice to have a guy who knows what you like? I'm glad he's back – you've looked so happy since the Cullens moved to town again and you guys got back together."

A smile broke across Edward's face. "I am. Happy, that is."

"So did you get him to play ball last night?" Angela giggled.

He frowned. Bella had never seemed to care for baseball much, and after the disastrous game where James had first caught sight of Bella, he'd been loathe to suggest she accompany the family when they played. Could it be she would want to come with them next time? It wouldn't be safe for her to join in, but she could watch for now.

"Um . . . play ball?" he asked, unsure how to respond.

"Yeah, you know, round a base or two, like you'd hoped? Maybe even hit a triple?" Angela giggled again. "Ben and I, well, we had a double play last night."

He froze, trying to get his voice to work. Oh. Oh. That kind of . . . baseball. He swallowed hard and clutched the towel tighter against her chest. How was he supposed to respond to that? Think, Edward, think. He'd heard the banter between girls about this sort of thing before. If he could just get his mind off the image of Bella wanting him to slide into third out of his mind. He was never going to be able to use baseball statistics to distract himself around her again.

"Oh, Angela, that's great. Um, did you have a good time?" he asked with what he thought was the proper amount of curiosity without sounding overly interested. He held his breath, hoping she wasn't planning to share more details.

"Sure did. But a lady shouldn't kiss and tell! Ben's here to pick me up, I guess I'd better go, Bella. See you at school. You are coming to the Senior Picnic today, aren't you?"

"For a little while. I'll see you at school. Bye, Angela."

He hung up the phone, tossing it on the bed, and flopped back beside it. This was going to be a very long day. The clock indicated he had only a few minutes to finish dressing and head to school, so he jumped back up, gave the lacy panties one last glance and dug instead for a pair of very unattractive cotton bloomers shoved to the back of the drawer which he slid on with his eyes shut. He dug for a similarly plain bra that covered her delectable mounds completely, then slid on a pair of soft jeans he recognized as one of her favorites and one of the flannel shirts he knew was her father's that she wore on weekends. He smiled. Perfect. Maximum coverage.

He tied to do that twist thing he'd seen her do a hundred times where she expertly flipped and twisted her hair into a cute little bun that she secured with pencils, but gave up when he realized he was creating a rat's nest of snarls, and slid a small hair band he located on her dresser around the mass of hair into a messy pony tail. He stopped for one final look in the mirror. He looked a little disheveled, but all in all, it would do.

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

Angela was waiting outside the school as he roared into the parking lot and parked the horrendous clunker she called transportation into a space. He really needed to look into buying her a new car. Something with lots of safety features, of course, perhaps a Volvo like his, but in blue. Lost in those musings, he shut off the truck, wrenched the parking brake into place, and headed towards the school.

"Hey Bella, thanks again for doing this," Angela said as she slid off the wall she was leaning against. "Where's Edward?"

"He's-"

"He's sick today," Alice piped up, appearing so suddenly at his elbow that he jumped. "Hey Bella, how are you today?" She exaggerated Bella's name and he rolled his eyes at her.

"Fine. How are you, Alice?" he asked, dragging her name out as well. Why did she look so twitchy? Was something wrong with Bella?

"Good, good. Edward asked me to get that thing he left in your locker and bring it home at lunch," she said.

"The . . . thing . . . in my locker?" he asked, puzzled. He really missed being able to read minds.

"Yes, that thing. The one in your locker." She linked arms with him and began to lead him away. "See you later, Angela."

"You too."

Alice waited until the hallway started to clear, smiling and nodding at other students as he fumbled with the lock on Bella's locker.

"Alice, what's going on? How's Bella?" he whispered.

"Good. They left to hunt about thirty minutes ago. Carlisle wanted me to check on you."

He opened the locker and started to pull out books. "So have you found anything?"

Alice shook her head. "Nothing yet. Carlisle's going to call some friends, see if they have any ideas."

He handed her a random book as Mike Newton walked by, staring at them. Edward raised his voice. "There's the book Edward wanted, Alice. Can you take it to him and I'll drop by to see how he's feeling after school?"

"What? Cullen leave you alone today, Bella? You need a date to the Senior Picnic?" Edward stiffened as Mike stepped closer, draping his arm around him. Alice took one glance at them and whipped out her camera phone, snapping a picture.

"Hey," Edward protested, stepping away from Mike and glaring at them both. "Watch the hands, buddy. I do not need a date. And you – delete that now." He pointed at Alice.

"Oh no, I think I'm keeping this one," Alice laughed. She grabbed him. "Sorry Mike, we need to make a trip to the ladies."

He stumbled behind her stiffly, digging in his heels when they reached the bathroom door. "Alice, I can't go in there!"

Alice raised an eyebrow and gave him another quick tug through the door. She gave a swift glance under the stalls, then locked the door behind them.

"You'd better get use to it, Edward. Don't slip up. And remember, you have to take care of her body. Which means all of the things humans have to do."

"I know that, Alice." Her stomach chose that moment to make its presence known with a large growl.

"Ha," Alice exclaimed. "I knew it. Did you eat breakfast?"

He stopped for a minute. "Oh no, I didn't. She eats those little crunchy bars in the morning. And a glass of milk." He smacked her forehead, then winced at the pain. "Argh. I have to go eat something, Alice."

"No, right now you have to go to class. Nothing to create suspicion. Seniors get released early today for the picnic. You can eat then. But be careful, Edward. We don't know how long this is going to take to resolve, and you have to remember that this body isn't as impenetrable as your own, and that you don't have the same abilities. So take things slowly, okay?"

He nodded. "I just got her back, Alice. You know I'll take good care of her today." He glanced in the bathroom mirror at her, Bella's doe eyes and pretty lips reflected back at him, completely swallowed in the jeans and flannel. "Can you . . . can you see anything?"

Alice shook her head. "I'm sorry, Edward. It's like whatever happened has made everything wonky – I can't determine if the visions I'm seeing are of you back in your body or of her in your body, and vice versa." She rubbed her temple. "It's confusing. I'm going to go back home and stay with her. The sun's going to be out this afternoon, so you're on your own. Just be careful."

She turned and walked to the door. "The bell's going to ring in a minute. Keep your phone on. I'll call as soon as we find something."

She flitted out the door, graceful as always, and he slumped against one of the stall doors until he heard the tardy bell begin to ring.

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

The morning classes seemed to drag forever as he continued to surreptitiously fish her phone out of his pocket to check if anyone had called or sent him a text. By the time the final bell rung signaling the senior early release, he felt as though he were about to come out of Bella's skin. Her stomach was still rumbling, the flannel shirt in late May had been a mistake he now realized, as he felt a bead of sweat trickling down her back, and he'd gotten a question wrong in math class and he never got math questions wrong. Of course he usually could read minds too, but . . .

Angela and Ben walked up, arm in arm and wreathed in smiles that he tried to return as he swallowed his envy. They were so happy together; he couldn't help but wish that he'd been some nice, normal boy that met Bella, instead of a freakish eternally seventeen-year-old supernatural creature who could break her by touching her and had a bad case of blood lust to finish things off.

He joined them as the whole senior class spilled out onto the football field of Forks High. The class council and senior parents had festooned tables with balloons and streamers and big posterboard signs proclaiming that they were seniors and awesome and so forth. He'd been to a good half dozen or more of these kind of celebrations and they tended to be rather repetitive.

But she hadn't.

He sighed and pulled the camera out of her bag, diligently snapping pictures of people he knew she'd want to remember. He watched Mike clowning and frowned before framing the shot and clicking. He might not like the boy, but Bella seemed to find him tolerable.

"Bella, come sit and eat with us!"

Angela waved from across the field and patted a seat beside her on one of the bleachers. Edward waved and tucked the camera away, heading towards the food tables.

He couldn't smell with her nose the way he was accustomed, but the scent of the frying hamburgers and hot dogs hit him hard nonetheless, making her mouth start to water. Food of this type had been something he only touched when their charade made it mandatory, and then in the smallest portions he could manage. But now . . . he sniffed again and grinned to himself. For one day at least, he wasn't going to be a vegetarian.

He loaded up the hamburger, grabbing a slice of watermelon, and a cold soda, then climbed the bleachers to settle next to Angela. He picked up the burger and bit in.

He moaned. He couldn't help himself. The tastes, the textures all mingling together, it was fantastic. He chewed quickly and took another bite.

"Oh, that's so good," he gushed after he swallowed the second bite before he looked around to see everyone staring at him.

"Uh, it's just a hamburger," Lauren snarked. "What, like we're supposed to believe that's the best meat you've ever had in your mouth?"

He glared at her. How dare she insinuate that Bella would . . . he let the mental image wash over him at the thought of Bella doing just that. Would she want to, after she was changed? Or maybe even . . . now? Her mouth was so hot, and the contrast against his cool flesh would feel so . . .

He felt her cheeks warming at that image as Angela spoke up. "Not cool, Lauren."

"Whatever," Lauren responded, flouncing away.

He watched her go, then started as he felt the vibration of the phone go off in his pocket. He grabbed the phone and checked the text.

_Call me._

It was from his phone. It must be Bella.

He stood abruptly, wolfing down one more bite of the burger. "I'm sorry, I have to go."

Angela frowned. "Oh, Bella, don't go because of her. You know how bitchy Lauren can be sometimes. She's just jealous – she always had a thing for Edward, and he never gave her the time of day, even before you moved here."

He shook his head. "It's not that, Angela. Edward just sent me a text. He's feeling a little better, and I want to stop by and see him."

"Of course," Angela agreed, leaning in for a hug. "I'll see you tomorrow."

He hurried down the steps, managed one more bite of the hamburger and a juicy bite of the dripping watermelon, then dumped his plate and headed for the parking lot. When he reached the truck, he opened the door, unbuttoning the top buttons of the flannel that was now feeling unbearably hot. He pulled out her phone and dialed his number.

"Hello?" His voice answered, sounding excited. "Edward, is that you?"

"It's me, Bella. How are you? Is everything alright? Did the . . . the hunt go well?"

"It did. I feel much calmer now, more in control."

He sighed. "Bella, I'm so sorry you had to do that."

"What are you talking about, Edward? I enjoyed it."

He stared at the phone in disbelief. "You what?"

"I enjoyed it. And I was good too. You should have seen me. Emmett and Jasper gave me a demonstration, and then I took down a deer on my first try."

He tried to picture that, Bella crouched over a deer, her eyes golden as she drank deeply, the sweet thick sustenance rolling down her throat as she swallowed. It made him feel even more flushed.

"How are you doing, Edward?"

He chuckled. "I just killed a hamburger with everything on it. You'd have been impressed. I nearly ate the whole thing in three bites."

She giggled. "Glad to know I'm not the only messy eater. Alice shoved me in the shower as soon as we got back to the house."

"Have they been able to find anything, Bella?" he asked.

"Not yet. Alice said for you to just go home and wait, now that school's over. Charlie shouldn't be home until seven or eight, I think, and she says everything's still fuzzy, but that seems like the safest place for you to be."

"I wish I could be with you," he murmured. "I miss you."

She gave a small hum. "I miss you too, Edward. It's strange looking at you in the mirror, washing your body, touching you, but knowing that you're not here."

Did she just say touching him? Bella was . . . touching his body.

Oh fuck.

"You've been . . . touching me, Bella?"

The pause was long, and he almost thought he'd lost the connection, when she finally spoke, almost in a whisper. "I'm sorry."

"No, no, no, don't apologize. But do you mean that you've been . . ." he trailed off, waiting to see what she would say.

"Yes."

He needed to hear more.

"Yes? What exactly have you been doing, my love? Tell me?"

Her voice still low, she breathed out. "It was when I had to shower. Your body . . . it's beautiful, Edward. And I know that we have to be careful when we're together, but I just wanted to see what you felt like and thought that right now . . . well, I can touch you without getting hurt."

He might just pass out in the ripped seat of this rusty truck. He popped another button on the shirt and fanned himself.

"And did you . . . like it?"

"Oh yeah. I loved it," she murmured. "But I didn't, that is, I just touched a little. But I wanted to ask, Edward, if I could . . ."

He gripped the phone harder. "Yes."

"Yes, I can touch your body?"

He closed his eyes, imagining her hands roaming over him, fingers caressing his chest, sliding down to his groin, running feather light up his erection before circling the sensitive tip.

"Oh, yes, please, Bella. Please do."

The connection remained quiet and then she spoke. "Only if you'll do the same for me, Edward."

He dropped the phone.

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

Fifteen minutes, one returned call, and one drive home pushing her decrepit truck to its limits, he pulled into the empty drive of the Swan residence.

He set the parking brake and launched himself from the cab, fumbling from the house key as he struggled to unlock the front door. The house was quiet and mercifully absent for which he was thankful.

He took the stairs two at a time, and hurried into her room, rapidly unbuttoning the flannel shirt and tossing it to the side with relief. He grabbed the phone back up and hit redial, setting the speaker on.

"Edward?" she answered, sounding breathless.

"It's me," he responded. "What are you doing?"

She giggled and his jaw dropped. "Did you start without me?"

"Just a little," she protested. "What are you wearing? Alice told me you had on some terrible outfit that covered me from head to toe. Edward, you know there's a heat wave right now."

He stared into her dresser mirror. "I prefer for only certain eyes to see how beautiful your skin is, Bella. And how your blush covers your body and colors the tops of your beautiful breasts."

She gave a little growl of delight. "Does that mean you're looking at my breasts?"

"Not yet, but I will be soon." He stalked over to the drawer he'd pawed through that morning. "Bella, tell me about these pretty excuses for panties here. Which ones would you wear for me?"

He could hear her breathing picking up on the other end. "Look on the left hand side, the ones in the black bag."

He rummaged and found the bag, opening it and pulling out a pair of black silk that was whisper soft against his skin, the swirls and designs in the sheer lace draped against her hand and highlighting the ivory skin beneath. He sucked in a breath. She would look ravaging in these.

He knelt down by the bed, his voice almost pleading. "May I, Bella? May I see your gorgeous body in these?"

"Please, Edward."

"Strip for me, Bella," he commanded, as he slipped her jeans off and hurriedly discarded the ugly underwear from the morning. He reverently picked up the sheer lace and slid it up over her slender legs, settling the lace on the curve of her buttocks and hips while resisting the urge to look in the mirror quite yet.

"What are your wearing now?" he asked.

"Nothing," she replied, her voice rougher now. "Your body . . . Edward, you're so beautiful. I want to touch you everywhere." She gave a shaky laugh. "But it's your turn. Do you have them on?"

He slowly turned around, allowing himself to drink in her perfection again without the sense of shame from this morning. "I do. And you can't wear these again."

"Why?" she asked.

"Because if you do, I won't be able to control myself." He gave himself over to the moment, watching as her fingertips caressed her neck, savoring the moment before they coasted lower, barely brushing the curves of her breasts and drawing a moan he couldn't control. Her nipples were tight and aching, begging for attention, and he couldn't resist running the pads of her fingers over them. He threw back her head, breath catching at the sheer pleasure from even the slightest touch.

"Edward?" Her voice pulled him back, centered him. "Tell me what you're doing."

"I'm staring at your beautiful body. Bella, you are so lovely. Your breasts are perfection."

"Are you touching them?" she asked, her voice thick with longing.

"Oh yes, I'm circling those tight little buds. Do you know how good it feels when I give them a light pinch, my love?"

"It feels so good," she moaned.

His hands paused briefly. She did this to herself? Touch these breasts, perhaps even that pretty wet pussy that he was savoring the chance to stroke, to lose himself in that wetness.

"Does it? Does my naughty girl like to touch herself?"

She moaned louder.

"Are you touching me now, sweet? Is my cock hard for you?"

"Uh-huh. So hard, Edward. Like steel. I love the way you feel in my hands," she panted out. "Tell me, tell me more. Touch me, Edward."

He slid her hands down her stomach to the waist of the black lace. It was exquisite, the sheer design giving an alluring peek at the soft flesh beneath. He followed the flower design in the lace, with one finger, the petal resting against the dip of her hip, the stem that ran across her lower stomach and then lower. He gasped as he felt the wetness seeping through the fabric.

"Oh, Bella, these panties look so fucking hot on you. I take it back. You need to wear these every night, just for me."

She laughed, a quick giggle that sent a corresponding bubble of happiness through him that his girl was enjoying herself. "I'll remember that," she replied. "Are you touching me, Edward? Do you feel how wet I am?"

"You're not just wet, you're fucking soaked, Bella. So slick and wet. I need to see you, Bella, see everything."

"Take off the panties, Edward. But don't stop touching me."

Those ten words lit him on fire and he slid the fabric down her legs, collapsing on the bed as he let himself explore at will, shouting when he found the tight bundle of nerves between her legs.

"Rub me, Edward, please, touch me and make me come for you. I want you to come so hard."

"Tell me how you want it, sweet, tell me how you do it," he panted, lost in the sensations of touch.

"I think about you, the way you look right now, imagine how beautiful your cock is, and how much I want to taste you, want to feel you inside me. I start out slow, tease myself, imagine it's your fingers cool against me before you slide inside me. Tell me now, what you do."

He spread her legs further, doing as instructed, watching in the mirror as her fingers teased at her clit, small little flicks that left him panting before he moved lower, slowly sliding one finger inside of her and gasping at the heat and tightness he encountered.

He tried to collect his thoughts to reciprocate. "I think of you, of the way your hair would look waterfalling over your breasts, of how it would feel to take one of your sweet nipples in my mouth, move lower between your legs and feel you against my tongue, make you call out my name. I wrap my hand around myself, think about how good your hot fingers would feel, and stroke hard and fast."

He heard her moan and the sound of her stroking his cock as he directed. It made him almost lightheaded, the echoes of their sounds of pleasure mingling together, the sensation raging through her body as he urged it towards orgasm and listened as she did the same for him. And then it hit, quick and sharp and he felt it roll over him, the encompassing excitement of every synapse firing with pleasure. He slumped back on the bed, boneless and replete and curled around the phone, urging her on with soft whispers as he listened to her breathing grow sharper, heavier before she reached her own conclusion.

"Mmm, I like your body," she murmured and he laughed.

"I like your body too." They lay there in silence for a few more minutes before he heard her giggle.

"What is it?" he asked sleepily.

"You're a little insatiable, you know that?"

He smirked. "When I have the right inspiration. Are you trying to tell me you're up for another round?" he asked, idly stroking her nipple and watching with pleasure as it hardened beneath her fingertips.

"I think I am."

He stretched, feeling the pleasant pull and tug in her muscles and sheer energy still pulsing through her flesh. What it would feel like if he could truly bury himself in her, her heat enveloping the coolness of his body, the temperature contrasting together and heightening their sensations?

He stopped as the idea simmered.

"Would you be willing to do something for me, sweet?"

She laughed. "Edward, right now, I think I'd do anything you asked."

"Even if it seems a little . . . strange? Or, um, kinky?"

"I think I'd be okay with kinky if it's with you," she replied. He felt her whole body react, flushed with arousal at her response.

"I'd like to try something . . . cool. To see what it would feel like for you if we were together."

She sucked in a breath. "And I could try something hot?"

"Yes," he responded. "In the bathroom, a washcloth, soaked in water as high as it will heat." He tried to sound as though the thought had just struck him, rather than being something he'd done on more than one occasion to emulate her warmth.

"Downstairs, in the freezer, there's a box of cherry popsicles," she replied.

"Oh fuck, sweet, have you done this before?" he asked.

"Maybe," she teased. "Now go."

He threw on her robe and hurried down the steps at breakneck speed, rifling through the freezer until he found the box she'd mentioned. He grabbed a popsicle and raced back to her room, tossing the robe.

"Get a towel, Edward," she called.

A towel. Right, for the melting. He hurried back to the bathroom, entranced for a moment by the way her breasts bounced as he ran, before grabbing the towel he'd used that morning and skidding back to the bed, shutting the door firmly behind him.

"I'm back," he called out, breathlessly. "Are you ready?"

"Mmhmm," she moaned. "Oh, baby, that feels so good. I want you inside me, Edward, want to make you feel this heat."

He ripped the wrapper off the popsicle and took a quick lip of the tip, savoring the cherry taste before trailing the sweet stickiness down her neck and across the tips of her breasts. He shivered against the shock of the cold that heightened the sensation as he watched the liquid melted by the heat of her skin flow down across her belly to the apex of her thighs.

"Oh, sweet, I want it too, want to make your body shiver and squirm like this. You like this, don't you, the cool against your skin?" he asked, sliding her thighs apart as he slid the popsicle lower, hissing at the icy touch.

"I crave it, want you to touch me all the time," she panted back.

He sucked in a breath as he breached her with the coldness, her body enveloping the ice as he bowed off the bed, overwhelmed by the sensation.

"Fuck, sweet, fuck," he choked out, using her hand to stroke faster as her fingers layered the sensations with feather light touches on her clit. "Not going to be long."

"Me, too, Edward, I, I love you," she gasped out.

"Love you, sweets, always," he returned. He could feel the popsicle melting, streaming between her legs in a mixture of her juices and the syrupy water as the phallic shape provided a poor substitute for his cock deep inside her. Her wrist twisted and he felt the flutter as her body clenched and caught fire again. He yelled her name and collapsed, withdrawing the remains of the icicle and raising it to her lips. He sampled it, savoring her taste for a moment before collapsing back on the bed and closing his eyes.

"Edward?"

He started as he came too, the voice in his ear welcome and familiar.

"Bella?"

He glanced over at the phone and realized he was lying on his bed, stark naked and totally relaxed, one hand still lovingly wrapped around his half-hard cock.

He wiped his hand off and grabbed the phone up. "Bella? Is that you?"

It was a relief to hear her voice again, and not coming from the body he was inhabiting.

"It's me. We switched back!" He could hear a rustling as she got off the bed. "Edward, did you notice this crystal glowing, the one I got my mom? "

He laughed. "I didn't notice, but then, I was a little preoccupied." He frowned, remember the mess he'd left her body in. "Are you . . . are you alright?"

"Never been better. I feel fantastic." She replied. "The bookstore owner said it promoted good energy, do you think it caused us to switch?"

"Maybe so. Perhaps you could bring it over and we could have Carlisle look at it." He paused and grinned. "Oh, and Bella? Maybe you could bring over some of those cherry popsicles, too."


End file.
